That Sweet Era (Album)
"That Sweet Era" is Melanie's third album, that was recorded during 2020 and 2021, and came out in 11th November 2021. There's a digital format of the album, a CD (with the storybook), vinyl and a VHS. The film came out in one day later of the album. Theme and idea "The winter holidays came, and Cry Baby can't wait to relax from all school chaos and problems. Now, she is free, and can enjoy her time. At the beggining, everything was great, but then she realized that these holidays were not so sweet as she though. That sweet era was not so sweet." Background That Sweet Era is Melanie's third album, and it was announced for the first time in August 2021. In Dezember 2020, Melanie posted a photo on her Instagram where she was sitting next to a iced river, and fans thought it was related do Christmas. In Oktober 2021, it was confirmed that the photo was related to the 12th track of the new album. Through the months of 2021, Melanie posted a lot of photos on her social media that were related to the album, (even it was only officialy announced in August). Tracklist # Oh, the Ice Cream fell down ''(04:06) # ''Chocolate Heart ''(02:59) # ''Pink-Blue Stereo (featuring MGMT) ''(05:02) # ''Whatever you do (04:54) # Dreaming ''(3:58) # ''Pinky Promise ''(03:30) # ''Doll Feelings ''(02:26) # ''Lemon Pie ''(03:46) # ''The picnic ''(03:19) # ''Lonely dolls issues ''(03:56) # ''Cotton Candy Clouds ''(04:12) # ''The crystal river ''(03:54) Bonus track # ''Is it over yet? (01:52) Cut Songs # Bittersweet boy (03:32) # Milshake Machine ''(04:01) # ''Alien Candies ''(03:21) Storybook A story book was released with the CD, and it tells Cry Baby's winter holidays. At the same time, the storybook says a bit of every song of the album, like ''Cry Baby (2015) one. The ilustrations of the story book were made by an artist that is known as "Beryl". Trivia * There are music videos for all songs from this album, that can be found in the film. They were public released in 2021-2022; * New characters were introduced. They are: Alien Brothers, Chocolate boy, ''and Louis''. * The japanese version released in 20th May, 2022. * The bonus track "Is it over yet?" is a instrumental track. Merch There's avaliable four types of digital merch of That Sweet Era. They are: The CD (came out in 10th November 2021), the vinyl (came out in 16th November 2021), the VHS (came out in 6th Dezember 2021) and the visual album, that is avaliable on DVD and BlueRay format (came out in 11th November 2021). There's also other types of merch, like the cellphone case, the coloring book and the hoodie. 85 Sem Título_20200208114941.png | The hoodie 86 Sem Título_20200208120138.png | Cellphone case Gallery That sweet era2.png | Standard album cover Sweeteraback.png | Back and tracklist Meljapan.png | Japanese album cover Category:2021 Category:Albums Category:That Sweet Era Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Zee's projects